


qwu

by inmylife



Series: mall au [5]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: (a little bit), Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mischief, auntie anne's, kevin and new are good boyfriends, q is a big dork, qhoon are also good boyfriends, someone save juna pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: "q/younghoon where q is literally a walking uwu (except when he isn’t he’s literally duality of man holy crap) and then he finds a monocle or for some reason he has to wear it (oh maybe he’s being a detective and dragging younghoon around or he visits younghoon at work while sleuthing) and becomes qwu and younghoon Literally Dies because What The Fuck Changmin, That’s So Cute" -kira





	qwu

**Author's Note:**

> this is for u babes

Younghoon has known Changmin since middle school, and Changmin’s always been a huge (and ridiculously skinny) weirdo. Changmin is Changmin - energetic, long-necked, bossy. Younghoon is Younghoon - shy, introverted, athletic. That’s how it’s always been and that’s how it always will be, and that didn’t change after they became boyfriends last March. They make fun of Juyeon and Chanhee and Jaehyun and they give Juna hell and they prank Jisung and Eric on the job. And, you know, sometimes Changmin will come in looking especially like a fluffball and Younghoon’s heart will flutter. Just a bit. 

 

(Okay, maybe more than that.)

 

“We have to investigate.”

 

“We what?” 

 

Younghoon blinks at Changmin. The mall opens in twenty minutes, and Changmin is supposed to be turning on the lemonade machine or  _ something _ , but instead he’s sitting on the counter while Younghoon stocks pretzels into the display case, leering down almost, and saying mysterious things. 

 

“I think Chanhee has a boyfriend.”

 

“It’s Kevin,” Younghoon sighs. They know this. Literally everyone in their entire friend group knows this. The Starbucks is right across from the Auntie Anne’s where Younghoon and Changmin work, and the carousel isn’t far either, and Younghoon’s seen plenty of times Kevin coming over to destress Chanhee with kisses and skinship. Changmin is observant, Younghoon knows this, and Younghoon also knows that  _ at least _ Juna and Jisung have figured out Kevin and Chanhee’s relationship by now, so he’s confused as to how Changmin’s blind to it. 

 

“You don’t know that,” protests Changmin. 

 

“Changmin -”

 

“We have to investigate,” Changmin repeats stubbornly. “Come on, hyung, please? Let’s be detectives together,” and then he gives Younghoon this  _ look _ , a look that’s so cute and, for lack of a better word, soft, that Younghoon decides he has to acquiesce and nod.

 

He smiles at his boyfriend for a moment that lasts until: “Ji Changmin you had better get the  _ hell _ off my counter!” courtesy of their boss. Changmin mumbles, “sorry, noona,” and Younghoon mumbles it too because Juna is just a little scary that way. 

 

Changmin comes in the next day wearing a deerstalker hat. “Bin from the Williams Sonoma gave it to me!” he grins, and Younghoon has to resist the urge to reach out and poke his cheeks because they’re  _ just so squishy _ when he smiles. It isn’t that hard, mostly because he’s drowning in embarrassment from the deerstalker hat. 

 

“Changmin - Changmin, oh my god -” Younghoon buries his face in his hands. 

 

Eric reaches over, behind Changmin’s back, presumably to try and snatch the hat, but something in Younghoon’s expression must give it away because Changmin reaches back, lightning-fast and reflexively, to slap a hand on the hat, and Eric slinks away, looking frustrated. Serves the kid right. 

 

“We have to go stake out Chanhee,” Changmin grins. He’s practically bouncing. 

 

“You really should not be so enthusiastic about this.” Younghoon shakes his head. Chanhee is particular about his privacy, and even though everyone knows Changmin is just a big fluffy baby and has entirely harmless intentions Chanhee is still Chanhee and might yell at Changmin for this. And by extension Younghoon. 

 

Younghoon doesn’t quite want to get yelled at.

 

But he lets Changmin pull him out of the pretzel booth anyway - Juna gives Younghoon an exasperated look and Younghoon just shrugs - and behind the Starbucks counter. Seongwoo raises his eyebrows and Younghoon raises his right back.

 

Kevin is there, holding an upset Chanhee to his chest. He spies them and gives Younghoon a glare - they all know that it’s no use trying to glare at Changmin, he’s just too cute. Younghoon, in return, gives Kevin a  _ look _ with wide eyes, one that’s intended to imply,  _ what the hell was I supposed to do Kevin Moon he gave me the boyfriend look _ . Kevin scowls and draws Chanhee closer, stroking his hair and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

Ok, now Changmin will be satisfied and they can stop crouching under the espresso machines. Younghoon’s legs are starting to hurt. And this way Chanhee will never have to know and no one will cry or get yelled at. Younghoon is fine with this. 

 

He drags Changmin away, much to his relief, and also probably Kevin’s and Seongwoo’s and maybe even Juna’s. Except that isn’t the end of it. 

 

“Changmin. Baby. They’re literally dating. Kevin kissed Chanhee. You  _ saw _ it. You were  _ there _ .”

 

“Kevin was just taking care of him,” Changmin reasons. “We all do.” 

 

“Do we all kiss him?” Younghoon asks, nonplussed. 

 

“I do.” Changmin shrugs. Younghoon lets out a heavy sigh, and then jumps over to the lemonade machine because there’s a customer and Juna will get angry if they don’t do their jobs. 

 

“Changmin -” Younghoon slides away from the lemonade machine. “That’s because you are a skinship monster. You kiss everyone.”  Changmin grins. His eyes squinch up in that little way that Younghoon just  _ loves _ and he decides to stop questioning for now because he isn’t going to get anywhere. 

 

“Are your uwus coming out, Younghoon hyung?” asks Eric. 

 

“My what?” Completely deadpan. “Did you just say uwu out loud?”

 

“You did too.”

 

“That’s not the point - I - Eric - whatever.” Younghoon makes a face, tilts his head back, takes a deep breath, and returns to the conversation. “What do you mean,  _ my uwus are coming out _ .” 

 

“Because Changmin hyung is literally a walking uwu,” Eric reasons. He has this awful shit-eating grin on his face and Younghoon wants to simultaneously pinch his cheeks and shove him out of the pretzel booth. “We should call him uwu-hyung.”

 

“ _ No you should not _ .” 

 

The day after that, Changmin has a pipe. And a trenchcoat. And Moon Bin’s deerstalker hat. 

 

“Changmin. Baby. No.” 

 

“Fine,” Changmin pouts, scrunching up his face. “I’ll go have a stakeout with Haknyeonie instead.”

 

“You go do that,” Younghoon sighs, glad to be released from the nonsense. Or at least from Changmin’s nonsense. Because, well… Eric.

 

“Do you wanna know something?” Eric asks.

 

“I’m sure I don’t, Eric.” Younghoon sighs. When it’s Eric, though, usually he ends up telling you anyway. 

 

“So you know uwu, right?” 

 

“Eric -” Younghoon facepalms. “Why is everything you want to talk to me about lately about uwu?”

 

“Do you know what would be funny? Okay, so you know monocles, right?”

 

“Yes, Eric.” 

 

“Well, if you start uwu with the letter q, you get qwu!” He pronounces it kyu-wu. “It’s uwu! But with a monocle! That’s genius. Oh, that’s so great, I’m so smart.” He looks so pleased with himself that Younghoon doesn’t quite want to roll his eyes and burst his bubble. As annoying and crazy as Eric is, he’s also the youngest of their friend group, and they do all sort of baby him.

 

After a moment, Younghoon hears some yells coming from the Starbucks. They sound like Kevin’s. And maybe Minji’s - that is, the scary older girl who works at the Starbucks and is acting manager whenever Chanhee is occupied. 

 

Yeah, Younghoon is glad he got out of that. 

 

Even if it means he got a lecture about uwu with a monocle from Eric. If it means Minji isn’t yelling at him, he’s fine with that. 

 

The fourth day, Changmin comes in with a monocle. And oh my god, Younghoon thinks he’s going to die, what the  _ fuck _ Changmin, that’s so cute - 

 

Except then Eric whispers “qwu” into Younghoon’s ear. The moment is ruined, and Younghoon smacks him. 

**Author's Note:**

> the deerstalker hat is 100% taken from vonseal's elementary because bin totally owns one of those in any au. thx mom
> 
> find me at zhengkis on tumblr or missyehana on twitter


End file.
